One Night Stand
by Kame-tan
Summary: “Master, why was Ms. Fernado moaning last night?” Allen asked innocently. This question led to a very...interesting conversation between a general and his student. One-shot, Allen's childhood.


Kame: Hi people! Um, I don't have much to say…except that this takes place in Spain and I clearly don't own DGM.

One Night Stand

"Hello Master." Allen said dully when he entered the mansion he and Cross were staying in at the moment. Allen had just came back from working as an errand boy at one of the local shops; it was, by far, one of the easiest jobs he's had so far, but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted or hungry. The boy was covered with dust from all of the running around he did, and a couple of bruises from encounters with Cross's debt collectors lined his arms and face. Cross looked the boy over, taking a long sip of wine as he did, and held out his hand. Allen emptied his pockets and was about to leave when a forgotten question made its way to the front of Allen's mind.

"Master, why was Ms. Fernado moaning last night?" Allen asked innocently. Cross spat out his wine in surprise and stared at Allen.

"What?" he asked, just to make sure he heard what the boy was saying.

"I asked why was Ms. Fernado moaning last night? And then I heard something about how you were the best…" Allen frowned, putting two and two together like only a ten year old child could. "Were you…playing a game?"

"Yeah, sure." Cross grunted, glad for the ready-made story his young charge provided.

"Hey, can I play next time." Allen asked, with excitement shining in his eyes. Cross snorted with amusement.

"No; you can't play until you're older."

"Oh, ok…What's the game called?"Allen asked curiously.

"Um, it's called…one night stand."

"Hm…I never heard of that game. How do you play?"

"Well…a man and a woman are placed in a room and they…stand, all night, until someone falls down. The last person standing is the winner." Cross lied. He knew the answer was stupid and far from the truth, but the birds and the bees was something he couldn't explain to Allen without sending him into trauma; besides, the brat was too young anyway.

"Aw, man, that sounds boring." Said a disappointed Allen.

"hmph, hardly." Cross muttered with a smirk.

"So what about the moaning?"

"Ms. Fernado was moaning because her legs were hurting from standing so long." Cross replied.

"You said something about getting her out of clothes…" Allen said, causing Cross to choke on his cigarette. When he recovered, he glared at Allen.

"Were you eavesdropping brat?" he growled.

"No, Master; you guys were really loud!" Allen whined. Cross made a mental note to make Allen sleep in the attic or celler next time around.

"I said that to distract her and make her fall down first."

Allen looked as if he was thinking really hard about something.

"So…when she said you were the best, it was because you were winning the game!" Allen reasoned in triumph.

"Yeah" Cross answered, glad that his idiot student was so easy to trick. "When it comes to one-night stand, I always win."

**A few days later…**

Allen and his Master were strolling through a marketplace in Paris. Cross, spotting a beautiful woman dressed in furs, smiled to himself.

_Looks like I'll have somewhere to stay for the next couple of days._

Losing Allen in the crowd, he approached the woman and 'accidently' bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ma'am" Cross replied courteously. The woman smiled.

"It iz no problem at all." She answered in a soft voice.

"Oh, but it is," Cross insisted. "I bumped and inconvenienced a very beautiful woman. Please allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner."

The woman raised a flirtatious eyebrow. "I am ze very high class woman; will zist be worth my time?"

"Rest assured, it will be." Cross replied in a smooth, seductive tone. Suddenly, Allen popped up at his side.

"Hey, Master, I thought I lost you!" Allen cried hugging the leg of his master. The woman watched with an amused look.

"I zid not know you had a son." She said. Cross glared at his student, but Allen did not notice.

"Hey, are you playing one-night stand tonight? I must warn you, Master is really good! He always win! He'll have you moaning in pain in no time!" the ten year old Brit chirped.

"How offensive!" the woman gasped before she stormed away. Cross tried his best to stop himself from strangling this idiot child. As he watched his meal ticket and funds for the next month walk away, Allen asked, "I guess she didn't want to play…does that mean you lose?"

Cross simply slapped his face with his hand and shook his head.


End file.
